The Dark Prince's Golden Girl
by twiceuponamoon
Summary: Hermione Granger was the polite, proper, respectable young lady. To be confident in herself. Draco Malfoy was brought up the same way but he was taught that everyone should bow down to him, boy were his teachings wrong. MUCH MUCH better summery inside.:


Summery:

_**Let's put a little twist on the Harry Potter, shall we?**_

_**Hermione Granger grew up on the right side of the tracks. She was brought up to be a polite, proper, respectable young lady. To be sure of herself, and always put others, before oneself. She believes that everyone is equal and deserves a chance in this world. She has a bright mind, and wishes to do more with it. She's a firm believer that a woman does not need a man, to survive. Her mother on the other hand has other ideas.**_

_**Draco Malfoy on the other hand grew up on the same side, just under different hands. He was taught to be mean, cruel,and ruthless. Everyone was beneath him. He was superior because he was a Malfoy. Growing up he taught that being a Malfoy meant that the world was at his command. Everything belonged to him, and no one should defy him. **_

_**But boy was his teachings wrong!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just went and saw the last Harry Potter movie last week, and cried like a little baby threw the whole thing. I was really happy with the movie, and I felt like they stuck to the book pretty well, with this one. (: There were a few things, I was extremely pissed about, but it was still amazing! I really don't want to say goodbye to Harry Potter just yet. So I'm not. I've decided to write a fanfiction. (: Hopefully I won't do Harry shame. But here is my new fanfiction. Please tell me what you think about this? Please. Thanks guys. You are amazing! (:<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-there are many twists with this story,, everyone here is a muggle, they aren't magicial beings, they are just normal, and i really didn't stick with the actual date of births. Like the month and day are the same, just not the years. lol, just to clear up any confusion.-<strong>

**_Oh! This will be on both this account and my account, under the username dreamsofrain. So if you see this story on there don't freak. Unless you see two of the same story. Then lemme know? Welp, thanks guys. _**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! J.K Rowling does. This, my friend, is just a random story by a Draco Malfoy obsessed girl. (: _**

**_This is not edited, so I'm sure there are mistakes here and there, point them out if you see them? I plan on going back after the story is finished and fixing everything. _**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Prince's Golden Girl- A DracoXHermione Fanficton<strong>

**Chapter One-**

* * *

><p>"Come on Hermione. He's a good match for you!" My mum agrued, pacing around my room, as she has been for the half hour. I rolled my eyes at her.<p>

"Mum, please, he is my best friend."

"But honey, he's wealthy, comes from a good background. Not to meanton, he's quite good looking."

"Mum! This is Harry we are talking about. Besides he only has eyes for Ginny." I said climbing off my large rosewood four poster bed, to stand in front of my mother. I really wish she would just leave it be. I was sick of hearing about how I needed a man. I do **not **need a man to be happy.

"Well what about the other one? The goofy, red head? What's his name, Robbie? Arnold? Something along those lines."

"Ronald, mum, his name is Ron! How can you not know this? I've been friends with him for years now!" I asked completely appalled that my mother didn't know my other best friend's name. Honestly, sometimes, she really worries me.

"Sorry dear. Anyway what about him?"

"NO mum! That's just as bad as Harry! They are my best friends, not possible love interests."

"Well, you really need to pick a suitor. You aren't getting any younger." I stared in shock at my uptight mother, wondering if she was actually joking with me. Her green eyes staring down into mine. Not a hint of amusment in her eyes, she was serious, very serious.

"Mum, I am only seventeen years old."

"A perfectally good age to get married."

"MUM!" I cried in outrage. "It's 2011, not 1912! Besides, I do not wish to be married. I'm perfectly content on my own thank you."

"Oh dear, don't be silly. Every proper young lady needs a man, don't worry. I'll find you a proper suitor." She said winking, leaving me alone in my room.

I groaned before falling onto my bed screaming into my pillow. Why could she not understand, I was perfectly fine being single. Unlike most teenagers my age. Most normal mothers would understand, and comply with their daugther's wishes, but oh no. Not my mother! She was way to caught up in the old ways, and the past, to understand the future.

My mother wished that she lived in the 1800's where a woman was married by thirteen and bearing her first child by fourteen, which is complete rubish! I screamed again before giving up on my tantrum. I had originally planned on spending the day with Harry and Ron, but I was too riled up. I looked around my room searching for something to calm me down, excited when I spied my bookshelf.

Books were always able to calm me down, I scrambled back off my bed and ran across my room. When my parents moved into this house, and they told me I could have anything i wanted in my room. I told them I wanted a massive book collection, which I got basically on the spot. Almost any book you could think of I had. I searched and searched until I finally would what I wanted. _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.' _ It was such a strange, but cute little child's book. I loved it.

I spent the next hour with my noise buried in the world of magic and wonder. I sometimes wish I lived in a world filled with magic so I can snap my mother out of my life, but unfortuantly I can't. Insert sigh.

_'If that's alright with you,  
>I'll pack my bags and be on my way.<br>And still if that's not alright with you -  
>speak now 'cause I'm on my way round<br>To spend the night with you,_

_Hold you in my arms like you was a guitar.  
>And by now you're guessing I'm liking you.<br>So fine and I want you to be mine.'_

_'If that's alright with you' _by Tom Felton starting playing, directing my attention to my phone.

**_'We are going to the mall!' _**I groaned at the text I received from by best friend and Ron's sister Ginny.

_'I don't wanna go to the mall.' _I sent back knowing that it wasn't going to work. Ginny was going to make me go to the mall with her, and she was going to make me try on dozen of outfits. I really hate shopping.

**'I do not care. You're going. So either you can come get me, or I'll come get you. Your choice.' **

_'i'll be there in a minute. Meanie.'_

**'Great! Love you Hermione!'**

_'you better. otherwise, i'll kill you with my bare hands.'_

**'ha. yeah because that's a scary thought.'** I decided to ignore that last text and just get ready. Since I had already planned on leaving the house today I was already dressed in blue jeans, and a white tank. I put on a blue plaid shirt over that, then slid on a pair of chunky black heels then making sure I had my keys and purse, I headed out the door.

I arrived at 'The Burrow' in a short time. I looked up at the strange building in admiration. It was a truely remarkable place. 'The Burrow' was a tall, thin four story building. It was a strange sight, whoever built it, was a very clever architect. There, of course, was the normal ground level, but the further up you went. The stranger it got. Instead of a normal 2nd level. There was half a story, then above that was a was a whole 3rd floor, only standing on stilts, and the half a level. Then on top of that was the fourth story.

'The Burrow' was painted a cream color, and the rooves were a deep brown. I absolutely love Ron's house. It's beautiful in it's own unique way. I climbed out of the car, and was greated at the door by the twins, Fred ang George Weasley. Ron and Ginny's older brothers. My favorite of the brothers.

"Hermione." George said, his mass of red hair falling in his face.

"How's my favorite girl?" Fred said winking at me. I couldn't help but giggle. Fred was quite the charmer. With his sparkling brown eyes, and mischievous smirk. He was a down right catch. His brother looked just like him, but he was no Fred.

"She's just fine. How are my favorite twins?"

"They're sexy." replied George with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. That they were.

"They're handsome." smiled Fred. Yes yes you are.

"They are down right gits, who need to leave my best friend alone." replied a husky voice. I smiled at Ron threw his brothers.

"RON!" I yelled, pushing threw the boys, grabbing a hold of Ron.

"Hey! Why didn't we get that reception?" George complained.

"Yeah! Why did the pretty girl go for the git, instead of his handsome brothers?" Fred whined.

"It must be his hair." George said sizing him up.

"We have the same hair, you nit-wit." Fred yelled punching his twin in the arm. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. They were amazing. Those two were. They continued to fight, even after Ron and I had left in search of Ginny.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." I said hugging the two heads of the household. I loved Arthur and Molly Weasley like a second set of parents, and they treated me like their daughter. The Weasleys were like my second family, and I loved each and every one of them.

"Hey three deary. We've missed you. Where have you been these past few weeks?" Molly asked me, chopping up a carrot.

"Putting up with my mother. She's been pushing getting married on me harder and harder recently. I have no idea why, but it's starting to grind my nerves."

Arthur looked up from his newspaper in shock. "But Hermione, you're only seventeen. Why would she want you to get married so soon?"

"That's what I said. She said something about getting married at a young age, and become a housewife and bear a man as many children as he wishes. I think she's going bonkers."

"But what about your dreams of becoming a doctor?" Ron said, reaching out to take my hand.

"She doesn't care. She said a woman doesn't need to work. That her husband will take care of her."

"No offense or anything Hermione, but your mums off her rocker."

"Tell me about it." I said resting my head on Ron's shoulder. To some people it would look like a romantic movement, but I think of Ron as my brother. Not a love interest like I told my mother early. Maybe I should tell Ron and Harry about my mother's action. I'll have to talk to Ginny about it first. To see what she thinks. A few minutes later, Ginny came downstairs, and we were off to the mall to do some school shopping.

The Weasley's weren't wealthy to say the least, but they did well enough to get by. They had given Ginny a little bit of money, as much as they could afford too that is, and Harry supplied the rest, simply handing over his father's credit card. Harry would do anything to make sure GInny was happy and content. I honestly believe that the two of them are soul mates.

Harry was just so sweet, and gently towards her. I hoped that one day. They might finally get married. When we are all older, of course. In our twenties at least. Harry was only seventeen and Ginny was only sixteen. No age to get married at all, unlike my mother's silly believes.

"Ginny! Are we done yet?" I whinned after two and a half hours of shopping. We had hit some of the major shops, but we hadn't covered the minor shops and Ginny wouldn't let us leave until we had gone threw them all. My feet were starting to hurt from all the walking.

"Nope, but I'm hungry so we can get some food." Ginny said smiling at me.

"Thank god!"

Ginny decided on one of the many restarants the mall offered and we settled down to wait. Ginny was more hyper and talkative then usual. So I figured that there had to be something going on with her.

"Alright. Come on spill. What's going on?" I said laughing at her excitement. She giggled before thrusting her hand in my face. I gasped at what I saw. I was going to kill Harry.

"Is this... Is this?" I asked unable to form the words in my mouth.

"No. I wish, but no. It's just a present from Harry. So pretty isn't it. I couldn't believe when he handed it too me. I almost fainted, untill he told me that he wasn't asking me to marry him, yet. He just wanted me to carry him around with me."

"Awhh. Harry really is such a sweetheart. Speaking of Harry, wanna know what my idiotic mother is doing now?"

"Of course, gimmie all the details." So I started telling Ginny all about my mother trying to get me together with Harry and Ron, and how she wants me to get married at such a young age. Ginny agreed with her brother, that my mother was off her rocker.

"There has to be some other reason behind her wanting you to get married. She can't just want you to get married for the hell of it. There has to be a reason. Have you asked her?"

"Yes, and all she said was that it was a woman's duty to get married and bear children. I don't want to bear children. I want a life." I said, my mouthwatering as my plate was set in front of me.

"I understand completely. Maybe you shoudl do some digging when your parents aren't around."

"I may just have to do that." I said digging in.

* * *

><p>"Are we finally done?" I asked as we walked out of Hot Topic. One of my personally favorite stores.<p>

"Yupp. We can leave now." Ginny said grinning at me. Knowing that I had been done shopping three hours ago. "Uh huh don't look now, but here comes a blonde git." Ginny lowered her voice.

Blonde git? Theres only one blonde git I know, and that would be...

"Oh, look what we have here, Potter's girls. The nerd, and the redhead weasel." A deep voice mocked.

_Draco Malfoy._

My eyes rolled over to where the voice had came from, and sure enough. There he stood in all his evil glory. Him and his little gang, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco Malfoy, the blonde evil git. He was handsome sure, but that didn't excuse his behavior towards humans. He treated anyone would didn't have money or didn't kiss his ass as dirt. And Ginny and I were dirt in his clear grey eyes.

Crabbe and Goyle were very similar in looks, both with big stocky bodies, but tiny heads with tiny brains. They only followed Draco because of who he was... a _Malfoy. _Being a Malfoy, meant having power and wealthy, but that was it. You didn't have friends, you had followers, as in this case.

"Ahhh look Ginny, Mummy's little girl, has come out to play." I said laughing as Draco's pale face went almost as red as Ginny's hair.

"Watch what you say Granger, you could land yourself in trouble." He hissed.

"From Mummy's girl? I don't think so." I said making Ginny giggled.

"Are you going to take that from the little Bitch, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeahh, you should teach the little girl not to mess with royality." Goyle said giving a menacing laugh.

"Royality? Really?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow. "You're not royality. You may think that in your tiny little head, but no your not."

Goyle pushed past Draco with his fist held up like he was going to take a swing at Ginny, but I stood in his way. "Are you seriously going to take a swing at a girl? What kind of coward are you?" I said glaring up into Goyle brown eyes.

"Goyle, back off." Draco said. My eyes flickered towards him, surprised that he called him off. "I don't want you to go to jail, because you've spilled tanted blood." Ahh there we are. He was worried about one of his 'groupies' going to jail. Not like it would be the first time or anything.

"Later, Weasel, Nerd." Draco said pushing roughly between us, with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

"Was that really necessary?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes full of amusement.

"It's Draco we're talking about. Drama Queen. He has to start something, even if it's unnessary."

"Stupid git." Ginny said laughing, finally headed for the car.

That night I collapsed on my bed, exhausted and ready for sleep. Ginny and I had gotten all of school cloths shopping done, know all we had to do was get school supplies. Which wouldn't take long at all, and I could get those a couple days before school started. My thoughts curled back around my mother, and her ideas for me getting married.

My dreams that night were filled with monster in laws, and horrible pink flowers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? Did I put Harry to shame? What about my description of The Burrow? I think I kind of bombed it, but what did you think? Please tell me your thoughts and feelings on this. Should I continue or what? Please lemme know?<em>**

**_Sorry about anything misspelled or anything along those lines. I really cannot spell worth a hoot. lol anyway thanks for reading. It means a lot to me. (:_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Haleigh _**


End file.
